


Soapy

by Worriseed



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worriseed/pseuds/Worriseed
Summary: This is a personal archive for ocs!





	

**Author's Note:**

> If u read and have helpful comments lmk
> 
> I'm not writing this seriously

"Let's take a bath." lux said softly, looking at Key. They hadn't done much during the day, and were probably going to retire to bed early.

  
Key perked up and looked in Lux's direction, humming in response.  
"Do you want me to go start it? I can set some candles out for you, if you'd like." He sat up in bed and stretched before standing.

  
"That would be nice, thank you honey." Lux chuckled softly and watched Key get out of bed to move into the bathroom.  
Key smiled sweetly at him before making his way into the bathroom, keeping all of the lights off so he could see at least a little bit. He had spent the first couple of months here learning where everything was, and what they felt like in case he had to go blindly find things.

  
The couple kept a basket of various candles, all of which Lux picked out, so he knew whichever ones he set around the rim of the tub would be fine.

  
He took four medium candles out and set them on the counter before starting the water.

  
The tub was custom and a nice size for the two of them, having to accommodate Key's unnatural height. Mica let them get whatever they wanted, and key urged lux to be as fancy as he wanted. They had ended up with a huge claw footed tub that let the both of them be submerged comfortably.

Lux finally entered the bathroom once he saw the glow of the candles and heard Key undress to get into the water.

  
"As much as I enjoy the candles, we're going to have to buy more if we use them everytime we bathe." Lux laughed, undressing himself before stepping into the water.

  
"You like candle shopping, so I don't see why it'd be a problem." Key hummed, wrapping his arms around Lux as the other took his usual seat between his legs.

  
"You know me too well." Lux smiled again, grabbing Key's chin to kiss him.


End file.
